A White Christmas
by JustNeedToReview
Summary: Elsa and Anna's flight home from vacation gets canceled right before Christmas. How will Elsa make up for ruining the holidays? Unrelated Elsanna, modern AU, and Elsa still has her powers.


**Okay so I meant to post this on Christmas (obviously) but a lovely holiday power outage kept me from getting it finished and being able to post it. I don't really feel like going through and giving it a proper edit right now so it probably read a little rough, but I figured I'd share it anyway.**

 **Unrelated Elsanna and my attempt at something a little more light-hearted and playful (sort of?).**

 **Enjoy! (Hopefully!)**

* * *

"I can't believe we're going to be stuck here for Christmas!" Anna yelled as she stormed out of the airport terminal.

"Anna," Elsa called, chasing after the angry redhead, "I said I was sorry."

"You promised we would be home for Christmas with my parents," Anna reminded her.

"I thought we would be. It wasn't supposed to snow back in Arendelle until tomorrow," Elsa explained.

"Well now our flight is grounded _indefinitely,_ and we're stranded on this stupid island!"

"How could I have predicted the storm of the decade would land the day we were supposed to fly back?"

Anna just huffed and turned toward the line of cabs in front of the terminal.

"Anna, I really am sorry," Elsa pleaded as she followed her girlfriend. "I swear I thought we would make it home in time."

"Well we won't," Anna huffed. She opened one of the back doors to a cab and slid inside, leaving her bag outside near the trunk and slamming her door behind her.

The driver popped open the trunk a second later and got out to help with their bags. Elsa handed hers to him and walked around to the other side to get in next to Anna.

"I know we won't," Elsa muttered, "What else can I say?"

"Nothing," Anna replied sternly.

"Then what do you want me to do, Anna? Just tell me and I'll do it."

"Why don't you stop the storm? That's kind of your thing, isn't it?"

"Not here, Anna," Elsa warned, "Anyway, you know that's not how it works."

"Where to, ladies?" the driver asked as he got back in the car.

"Humph," Anna grunted in response. She wrapped her arms around her waist and stared out the window, saying nothing more.

Elsa knew that Anna hated spending Christmas away from her family and she felt horrible about being the reason that she would have to this year.

"Just back to our hotel, I suppose," Elsa answered for them. She gave the address and the driver pulled out onto the street.

They sat in silence the whole way to their hotel. The driver tried to make conversation, but Elsa was to preoccupied trying to think of how she would make this up to Anna and Anna was simply ignoring everyone else in the car.

Elsa couldn't blame her too much, though. Sure it was a little childish, but she supposed that her reaction would be the same if the roles were reversed.

 _I have to find a way to make this up to her…_ she thought as they finally pulled up to the hotel lobby.

Elsa thanked and paid the driver, apologizing for the awkward ride, before grabbing their bags again and making for the front desk. Anna, on the other hand, went straight to the elevator and sat on one of the benches, waiting for Elsa to find a room.

"What can I do for you today, ma'am," the girl behind the counter asked.

"I guess we need a room," Elsa explained, "Something nice too I suppose. Our flight was canceled because of a storm so we'll be here a few days and she is not happy about it at all…" she finished with a glance towards Anna.

The girl spent a minute on the computer in front of her before she found a nice suite for the couple. She handed Elsa two keys and directed her to the floor they'd be on.

Elsa thanked her and made her way back to Anna who quickly stood and pressed the call button for the elevator.

"Top floor," she said to Anna when the doors opened. "I tried to get us a nice room so the extra few days can at least be pleasurable," she offered.

Anna still didn't reply, though now she just seemed more so sad than actually upset. Elsa decided to let it go for the time being. The doors closed an they rode to the top in silence. Once it opened again, Anna stood to the side, silently waiting for Elsa to point out their room.

Elsa opened their door, surprised to see how big their room was. They walked in to a large living room with a kitchenette on one side and a large couch across from a tv mounted over a fireplace on the other. Along the back wall was a door to what Elsa assumed was the bedroom, a suspicion that was quickly confirmed as Anna made right for it, locking it behind her.

 _She's really upset about this…_ Elsa thought, taking a seat on the couch and letting her head hang back while she stared at the ceiling. _What am I supposed to do? I can't stop a storm from here! I'm not even sure I could do something about one that big if I were in it. I know it's not perfect but at least were still in Motonui, she could at least try and enjoy the sun and beach for a few more days._

She let out a frustrated sigh and stood back up.

"I guess I should try and talk to her," she whispered to the empty room.

She tried the door and was not surprised to find it locked.

*Knock. Knock. Knock.*

"Anna?"

No response.

"Anna? Please let me in," she called.

Still nothing.

"I just want to talk. To say I'm sorry."

She nearly flinched when the lock clicked and she waited for it to open but it never moved.

 _I guess meeting half way is better than ignoring me completely._ She told herself as she turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

Anna was laying on the bed, back to the door, staring out the window overlooking the sun setting on the bay. Elsa sat at the foot of the bed behind her. The sat like that for a minute or two before Anna shifted and cleared her throat as if to tell Elsa to speak.

"I'm sorry I ruined Christmas for you this year…" she finally muttered. "I know I told you we would make it home and I shouldn't have dragged you out here. I just wanted some time alone with you."

Anna laid there still quiet, just continuing to stare out the window.

"I guess that's all…" Elsa said quietly as she stood to leave.

"I think I'm the one that needs to apologize."

"Huh?" Elsa hummed, a little lost for words at Anna's sudden response.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You might be able to persuade ice and snow a little but it's not like you put the biggest snow storm in history over Arendelle to ruin Christmas," Anna explained. It was quiet for just a second more before she flipped herself over so suddenly that Elsa jumped. "You didn't do that, right?" the redhead asked seriously. "Cause if you did then I take all of that back!"

"No, of course not! I don't think I could even if I wanted to," Elsa assured her.

"Good. I just don't like missing Christmas. And, I mean, yeah were on a beautiful island and its sunny and warm but that just doesn't feel like the holidays to me… there's supposed to be snow and decorations and snow and family and snowmen and presents and-"

"Snow?" Elsa interrupted with a laugh.

"Exactly!" Anna nearly shouted.

Elsa sat back down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently running it in circles.

"Well, at least we know there will be plenty of it when we finally make it back. Probably too much. And you'll have plenty of presents under our tree."

"I know," Anna muttered as she rolled into the blonde, nestling her head on Elsa's lap. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, princess."

The pair settled into comfortable silence. Elsa absentmindedly twirled Anna's braids between her fingers as the younger girl drifted off into a much-needed slumber.

 _I still need to find a way to make it up to her,_ she thought as she gazed at the sleeping girl in her lap. _She deserves a happy and merry Christmas._

* * *

Rays of sunlight danced over the bed sheets and across Anna's face, gently rousing her from her sleep. She pulled the body next to her closer and cuddled into it.

Breathing in the scent of fresh linens, she lazily opened her eyes only to realize she was hugging a pillow.

"Elsaaaa," she groaned as she rolled over and reached across the bed. She fumbled with her eyes closed for a moment or two before sitting up and looking around the room.

It was empty. And she was cold.

 _Where'd she go?_ She wondered groggily. _I'm freezing._

She draped a blanket around her shoulders and wrapped herself up tight and went to look for Elsa.

"Els?" She called out, opening the door and stopping dead in her tracks. She stared out over what should have been a living room. Instead, what she saw, was a four-foot-tall snowman standing right in front of her.

"What in the world…" she tried to ask but no more words would come from her mouth. She simply stared speechless at the knee-high snow and the flakes that were gently falling around the room.

The fireplace was lit, and a small section of the couch was kept clear of the mystical snow. Next to that was the most beautiful Christmas tree Anna had ever seen. She walked closer and noticed that it was carved of ice. The light from the fire danced through the icy prism and glowed magically in the tips of every branch.

"Good morning," Elsa said sweetly, handing her a large mug and taking a seat on the couch. She tightened the robe she was wearing around her neck a little more as snow flurried around her.

"How did…?" Anna tried again to ask about what she was seeing but words were still escaping her. She sat next to Elsa on the couch and just stared.

"I got up early and thought you might like some hot chocolate," Elsa answered plainly.

"You know that isn't what I mean!" Anna corrected.

"Oh you mean this?" she asked pointing to the fireplace. "I asked the front desk and they said it was fully functional."

Anna rolled her eyes. "No. _That!"_

She pointed to the tree.

"Oh, that! That was just something I whipped up for a little decoration." Elsa mused.

She wrapped an arm around Anna's waist and pulled her close.

"I thought you deserved a white Christmas," she whispered quietly into the smaller girl's ear. "Think of it as my way of trying to make up for all of this."

Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I told you, you didn't have to apologize for anything."

"I know but I still feel awful," the blonde replied. She held Anna a little tighter and pulled her up onto her lap. "And while I couldn't exactly get us home any sooner, I could do a little something about the snow you wouldn't stop talking about last night!" she said.

Anna nestled into Elsa and rested her head on the crook of the older girl's neck. "It's beautiful, Elsa. Thank you."

The couple sat and sipped their hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other as snow continued to fall in their tropical hotel room. Anna still couldn't believe what they were doing but she wasn't going to question it further. She decided to accept the winter wonderland her magical girlfriend had created for her.

"You know, it's almost like Christmas at home. All we're missing is our presents," she laughed.

"Actually," Elsa said leaning forward and procuring a box from under the couch. She handed it to Anna and continued, "funny you should mention that. I didn't have real wrapping paper so I used pages of a magazine they left on the counter," she finished with a laugh.

Anna shifted in Elsa's arms and fumbled with the box for a moment. "It feels empty!" she exclaimed.

"Shush, just open it," Elsa pushed.

Anna tore apart the pages and uncovered a box that looked like something new clothing would come in. She tore off the lid and stared back at Elsa.

"It is empty," she stated, confusion evident on her face.

"No its not," Elsa corrected.

She turned the box over and a small clothing tag fell onto her knees.

"Okay maybe not technically. There's this tag," she conceded. "I'm a little confused?"

Elsa giggled but didn't offer any further explanation. She scooted Anna over and stood up to collect their mugs and bring them over to the sink.

Anna looked at the tag more closely. "What is this even from? Am I supposed to take this somewhere and get some piece of clothing?"

"Not exactly. Look a little closer."

Anna looked at the tag again. "Victoria's Secret," she read. There were also measurements on it but they were far to big to be hers. "You got me a tag for underwear? You didn't even get my size right!"

Elsa giggled again and walked toward the bedroom.

"Actually, these are your sizes."

"That's cause the tag isn't your present," Elsa hinted, stopping in the doorway.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna wondered aloud.

"If you don't figure it out soon, I'm going to have to unwrap your real gift for you," Elsa said with a mischievous smile. "I think this one will really make up for the canceled flight."

She winked and walked out of sight. A moment later, the robe she had been wearing was tossed through the door and a light went off in Anna's head.

"Oh!" she gulped.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

 **So I had actually hoped to post a chapter of A Frozen Heart in case anyone is wondering what I'm doing on that. But Chapter 6 and 7 aren't done yet cause I have something I'm stuck on there and 6 isn't really a Christmas-y chapter… That should be coming up soon though if I can work through my writer's block!**

 **Anyway, Merry belated Christmas and an early Happy New Year to all you lovely readers! Drop a comment here if you have one and I'll see you all soon!**


End file.
